Breath of Fresh Air
by Shahrezad1
Summary: No matter who they've been, or even whom they'll end up as, being in each others' presence has always been a breath of fresh air. Collection of Drabbles. Fluffy RedXCricket in content. Some Red and Granny interaction overall. :)
1. Chapter 1

Breath of Fresh Air

By Shahrezad1

Summary: No matter who they've been, or even whom they'll end up as, being in each other's presence has always been a breath of fresh air. Collection of Drabbles. Fluffy RedXCricket in content. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby or Archie (ABC/Disney does). But I wish that they had one another! ;D

~/~/~

Chapter 1

"What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"_That_ look," the words were said pointedly, a near irritable growl underlining the statement as one gloved hand was thrown out toward her grandmother mid-walk, "it's the same as the one you were giving me earlier."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Widow Lucas responded breezily as the door to their shared quarters was opened by an attending soldier. All of the major players in the resistance had one, especially after having just won out against King George. For sometimes it was all that kept them feeling safe at night.

Red, however, wasn't always sure whom the measure was supposed to protect—themselves or others. At this moment, though, she was leaning toward the latter, what with the irritation spiking through her veins.

"Don't play innocent, I'm not a child anymore," the younger woman huffed, hands on hips. Her grey-haired opposite merely shook her head with amusement, tucking her half-finished knitting project away, "and you can't hide your emotions from _my_ _nose._You're hiding something. And it started right after I spoke during the war counsel."

Her grandmother finally turned to face her, a pleasant expression on her face, "Red, it really was nothing. I was merely…amused by a thought that came to mind."

"A thought involving me?" the young woman asked wryly.

The widow sighed, dropping the act, and took several careful steps forward in order to place one wrinkled hand against her daughter-figure's cheek, "Red…Wolf's Time is coming. I have senses just as clear as yours, if not as strong. You are emotional and you are headstrong right now. Determined to maintain a cool facade, especially in the face of the counsel."

"But…?" Red prompted, frowning as she waited for more. True, she could feel the moon coming in like the tide crashing upon the shore of her serenity. But at this point she thought that through her acceptance of self and _lots of practice_ that it was under control. Honestly, she was surprised that her grandmother had even picked up on her mood swings at all. Unless there was something else that she just wasn't saying…?

"But…did you notice," Widow Lucas asked softly, quietly, "that it become easier after Jiminy spoke? Did you feel the anxiety lessen and disappear? Because I did. You may not have been projecting your worry and anger, but you sure shared something else."

With that she gently patted her granddaughter on the cheek and left their parlor to step deeper into their quarters, whistling an old ditty along the way.

And leaving Red dumbfounded and blushing in her wake.

~/~/~

AN: This was made in response to a screencap a friend of mine posted on Tumblr. In which Granny looked a tad too satisfied and amused for her own good. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Breath of Fresh Air

By Shahrezad1

Summary: No matter who they've been, or even whom they'll end up as, being in each other's presence has always been a breath of fresh air. Collection of Drabbles. Fluffy RedXCricket in content. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby or Archie (ABC/Disney does). But I wish that they had one another! ;D

~/~/~

Chapter 2

"Ruby, you really don't have to do this, I—OW, owowow!" the words were interrupted by a stretch of pain as Archie held his burnt hand tightly within his other one. It was a hot pan that had gotten him, and immediately following his hiss of anguish the waitress had plunged the therapist's limb under a roaring faucet of cold water, then packed a small towel full of ice to hold against the blazing ache. But the injury still looked pretty serious, which was why they were digging about now in the back of _Granny's Diner_ while everyone else was celebrating the New Year.

"Nonsense, Dr. Hopper. You got burned while helping out in _our_ kitchen, so by golly you're going to get fixed up in _our_ kitchen," the waitress retorted as she leaned down in her traditional shorts and knotted white blouse, rummaging in the place's supply closet, back arched and hips in the air as she crouched over. Archie had to look away, blushing, as he tried firmly to think of other things. Like Pongo—Pongo was a good, neutral choice.

"Literally in the kitchen?" he asked lightly, and the young woman shot him a grin over one shoulder.

"Well, in the diner as a whole, anyway. Ah-HA! I found it!"

A dusty box with the faded words, 'First Aid' written on the front was pulled out for viewer pleasure, looking ill-used, if anything, as though it had been missing for almost thirty years.

"Okay, let's see what we've got to work with," rising from her crouch, she wiped her filthy hands on her 'uniform' and straightened so that they were eye to eye, muscling open the rusted latches in the hope that some treasure might be found.

There were gauzes and a small rolled bandage, a few band-aids with peeling wrappers a testament to the affects of time. And there, amid the mess, was a single tube of burn cream. It was probably expired but it was better than nothing, their shared glance said, and with a shrug she muscled that open, too, and began delicately applying it to his skin.

The treatment stung at first, as was to be expected, before the numbing agent began soothing the smarting pain. And then all that he could feel was the texture of skin against skin, a smooth pattern of soothing circles rubbed into his skin as they slowly, unnoticeably, started leaning into one another, eyes on the 'battle wound.'

That, is, until both Ruby and Archie's shoulders bumped. They darted quickly away.

He cleared his throat awkwardly in an effort to break the ice and she turned to the side to shut the medical box, but not without first extracting a slim roll of bandages. They were old, true, but they were clean, and that's all that was important at the moment.

"You've got a healer's touch," Archie murmured quietly, almost without thinking. And Ruby's response was to shoot him a pleased, unmeasured smile.

"Thanks. I used to do this all the time back when…" a spell of dizziness caught her off guard for a moment and, concerned, Archie reached out with his uninjured hand to steady her. The girl grabbed his wrist as though it was a lifeline, feeling the man's pulse roaring against her own.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" the therapist asked quietly, brows furrowed over pale blue eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure. Just…déjà vu or something," she waved the concern off, but didn't let go of his wrist for a minute or two, sliding her thumb more fully along his pulse for a few seconds more before backing off. His own heart's reaction was to skip slightly in surprise, before again resettling.

It was just an accidental move on her part, nothing more. Just an accident…

Ruby Lucas looked back up at him, pouting out a frown as her palm pressed against her forehead, "what was I talking about again?"

He smiled shakily, forcing it smooth until it finally settled, "I just said that you had a healer's touch."

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, Archie, I really appreciate that," she smiled all the more fully this time, looking away as though into an old memory, "I was a lifeguard for a few summers during high school. Just couldn't get over how awesome I looked in a red swimming suit," she shot the psychiatrist a grin and he chuckled obligingly, ignoring the feel of heat lightly warming his cheeks, "I'm just glad that I haven't forgotten the old first aid routine. It can come in handy sometimes."

He lifted his now-wrapped limb, an appreciative smile on his face, "well, I'm grateful that you do remember, for my sake."

She grinned, crossing her arms, "oh, it's no problem at all, I-."

But whatever she'd been about to say was cut off as the sound of the New Years countdown shook the diner, loud enough for even them to hear it. They looked at one another, askance, but before either could suggest heading back cheering began and the moment was over.

Archie shrugged, as if to say, 'what can you do?' and said cheerfully, "it looks like we missed all the fun. But…Happy New Year, Ruby."

"You, too," she said, passing him a half smile. And then she blinked and a secondary emotion flashed behind her eyes before she abruptly leaned forward, aiming to kiss his cheek. The gesture of affection hit the corner of his mouth instead, and with a flush she ducked her head as she put the box away.

"Um, sorry. Family tradition. I just…"

His dumbfounded expression softened as he nodded gently at her, smile a little wider than it had been just minutes before, "I understand, Ruby. Shared traditions are part of what makes us human."

The expression she gave him was both relieved and appreciative. And had he known any better he might have guessed by the look in her eyes that she wanted to kiss him again.

When they finally returned to rejoin the crowd the first person he saw was Ruby's grandmother standing off to the side, scowling and blushing. Meanwhile his old friend Marco beamed from ear to ear, satisfaction suffusing his very being.

It wasn't until later that Marco shared the story of his triumph. And also informed Archie of the lipstick marring his otherwise immaculate appearance.

~/~/~

AN: Don't know where this one came from, but I'm sure happy with where it ended up at. :D Lots of fun. And the decision to make it set during New Years Eve was a split decision. Still, I'm happy with it. And I managed to sneak some GrannyXMarco in there as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Breath of Fresh Air

By Shahrezad1

Summary: No matter who they've been, or even whom they'll end up as, being in each other's presence has always been a breath of fresh air. Collection of Drabbles. Fluffy RedXCricket in content. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby or Archie (ABC/Disney does). But I wish that they had one another! ;D

~/~/~

Chapter 3

"Are you okay, Ruby?" the question was well-meaning but it still brought a grimace to the waitress's face, her painted fingernails glinting in the florescent lighting of the diner as she attempted to massage the small of her back.

Across from her, sitting at the counter bar, Mary Margaret smiled into her milkshake for some reason. But Archie took no notice, eyes only on the girl he was talking to. A frown further marred his usually cheerful visage as he took into account her uncharacteristically pained expression.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright. I'm just," she waved a hand helplessly around her, not quite making eye contact until the end. And only then with a somewhat painful smile, "dealing with my monthly 'kick in the balls' is all."

The schoolteacher snorted into her drink, and in the shadow of the doorway behind Ruby Granny stopped, rolled her eyes, and turned back the way she'd come in complete and utter disgust.

Archie stared at her blankly, and as the seconds started ticking she got the feeling that he was verifying that she did not, in fact, have two heads.

Only then did the young woman realize just to _whom_ she'd tossed the little quip at. Ruby flushed darkly, scratching at the back of her head and flipping her hair over one shoulder, "um, sorry, Archie. It's just a phrase I use sometimes. To, you know, make guys understand what it's like, being on my period."

The words were a little bit too apologetic and subdued for the waitress, but he took no notice as, if anything, his eyes got wider. And this time around they were matched by a rather painful-looking blush, "ah, um. I-I see. If you'll excuse me, Miss Lu—ah, I mean, Ruby."

He then made a mad dash for the door, ears as scarlet as the tie around his neck.

As soon as the therapist was gone, however, Mary Margaret turned to her friend with a childish grin, "you should bring up the topic of bra shopping next time and see how long it takes for him to run."

"You, Madame Schoolteacher, are a terrible person," Ruby Lucas intoned seriously before breaking out into her own smirk and holding out a hand, "and that was less than thirty seconds. Pay up."

"I still say that if I tried something like that it wouldn't have the same effect," the short brunette remarked honestly as she dug about her purse for her wallet.

"He's just shy, that's all."

"Only around you, Ruby. Only around you."

As the waitress accepted the single dollar bill, however, she couldn't help thinking that he _did_ look rather cute when embarrassed.

~/~/~

AN: My sister used the phrase, "my monthly kick in the balls," just yesterday and I couldn't help recycling it. XD Too funny! But I'm like Mary Margaret—I would never say anything like that, especially to a guy. But when some of my friends want our guy friends to leave we drop the word, "bra" and they go running, so… -shrugs and smiles-


	4. Chapter 4

Breath of Fresh Air

By Shahrezad1

Summary: No matter who they've been, or even whom they'll end up as, being in each other's presence has always been a breath of fresh air. Collection of Drabbles. Fluffy RedXCricket in content. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby or Archie (ABC/Disney does). But I wish that they had one another! ;D

~/~/~

Chapter 4

"What was the reason you asked me over again, Ruby?" he asked, flustered and twitching as he adjusted his glasses again.

The girl in front of him pouted, a vision of taffeta and satin with a ponytail sticking out to the left side of her head. It was the current style, and definitely got the long mass out of her face, but Archie couldn't help but wonder at the strangeness of modern fashion. Leg warmers? Shapeless sweaters? Stretch pants with bands that went under the feet and cut-off shorts on top? Atrociously bright colors? He would stick with his button-ups and polos, thank you very much. Never mind the fact that they made him look 'old,' according to Ruby.

"Because I needed your expert opinion," she responded with cheerful stubbornness, bracelets chiming as she propped her hands up on fabric-covered hips.

"With d-dresses?"

"_Prom_ dresses," she corrected gently, as though that made the world of difference. Then with a long gloved hand, ring worn overtop, she patted his jaw. Archie swallowed hard as the lean forward gave him a subtle glimpse of collarbone, but no more than that. Thank heavens.

"After all, I want to look my best," she continued as she flounced back behind the fold-out wall that divided them in order to divest herself of her ensemble and replace it with another, "and there's no one's opinion that's more important than yours."

The young woman winked around the edge of the Chinese print screen, something her grandmother had picked up during one of her many travels. Travels which had come to an end upon the death of her daughter and son-in-law. So instead of enjoying her retirement she'd been forced into settling down in the tiny town of Storybrooke to raise her headstrong orphaned descendant.

It was rough on both of them, but in Archie's professional opinion he thought that they were finally starting to understand one another.

Which led him to where he was today. Assigned as a peer-tutor and guide by the vindictive Vice Principal Kristof 'Kaiser' Gold, the seventeen-year old couldn't help but be smitten with the bold, vivacious Ruby Lucas. She was a year younger than him but matched him class for class and grade for grade, surpassing her peers with ease.

To some she was considered the school tart, a city girl with fashions that far surpassed the conservative fare provided by their tiny line of shops down Main Street. But to the lucky few who'd managed to find themselves beside her, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Ashley Boyd included, she was nothing if not a loyal, stalwart friend.

And to the overachieving redhead she was the first real friend that he'd had in years—someone who wouldn't mock him for hard work, for doing what was right. Spending time with the Lucas women in their little Bed & Breakfast was akin to heaven for the young man, and a safe haven from the poison he typically found at home.

For they genuinely cared about him. And _he_ genuinely cared about _them_.

Which was how he'd found himself where he was tonight, a week before prom and chosen as the fashion advisor to the hottest girl in school. A girl whom would never look at him as anything other than a brother-figure.

And the one woman whom he was willing to hand his heart and soul over to, no regrets.

It was pure torture. But he couldn't help but try to memorize the vision of her in each and every one of those dresses. To warm his heart in a week's time when she was hanging off the arm of someone else—Victor the Valedictorian, or Billy with his sweet ride, or P—well, other people. Especially knowing that he, in contrast, would be stuck at home watching reruns and ignoring his parents as they drank too much and crowed over swindling innocent folk via their used car business.

"What about Victor's opinion?" he asked neutrally, picking up the puppy that came hopping into the room. Ruby had rescued it recently from a bunch of elementary school kids set on drowning the poor little thing. But she knew that she couldn't keep the tiny Dalmatian forever—the hygiene rules required for the B&B wouldn't allow for it. Archie wished that he could take the adorable pet in, himself, but with where he was in his life…he couldn't guarantee that the place he would be bringing the puppy into would be a better environment than what he'd already been in.

"He asked me, of course," she remarked offhandedly and Archie's instinct was to sigh. _Of course_, "but when I told him I wasn't interested in a guy whose idea of a good time was making out in the science room he found someone else _real_ quick."

The Hopper boy frowned, hands full of wiggling dog and not noticing as the wagging machine began chewing on his watch, "…and Billy?"

Archie could practically hear her shrug, "he's a nice guy and all, but conversation-wise Billy isn't much for anything beyond mechanics and his family's dairy business."

Ah. Yes. He _had_ noticed that. The production of cheese tended to be one of Billy's main focuses.

But that left the question of…Ruby's date. If she wasn't going with Victor or Billy then who _was_ she going with?

"Y-you _are_ going to Prom…right?" he stuttered out, slightly worried. Ever since…_his_ death she hadn't quite been the same. Which was part of why Archie was so willing to sit in the proverbial electric chair tonight—he was, above all else, her friend. And three deaths of people close to her within a two year time span could rock even the surest foundations.

"Sure! Yeah," she agreed in a show at cheer. The sound of a zipper being pulled up distracted him for a moment, but the Junior forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"And you have a date…_right?_"

"Of course!" she chirped, moseying out from behind the screen dividing them and giving him a particularly pointed look, "he just doesn't know it yet."

"Ruby," Archie began carefully, forehead creasing with a worried frown, "it's a _week_ before Prom."

"I know!" the brunette responded with a crimson grin, her lipstick as bright as she could fashionably get away with, "sooooo, what do you think?"

"Well, I…" the young man began, only to stutter to a stop. He'd been distracted by his worries at first but now… "you look…"

Any flirtatious attitude she might have been putting on minutes before dropped in genuine concern for her appearance and in that instant Archie knew that this was _the_ _dress_. It was a deep red, but understated in that there were no flounces, no puffed sleeves, and no cleavage showing. The "collar" consisted of an open space in the shape of a diamond, the dress itself extending at the top to create a choker-style clasp around her neck. Meanwhile the sleeves capped just below the curve of her shoulder and the entire length continued in a sequined straight form, delineating her curves the same way a river highlighted the path it followed.

It wasn't a dress for a girl playing at being an adult. It was a woman's dress. The kind that a man might buy for his wife.

The ginger-haired youth swallowed painfully, hand automatically going to the back of his head and ruffling the shaggy mop there, "Ruby, I…"

Her shoulders dropped the tiniest bit and her expression seemed to crumple, "you hate it, don't you." It was statement more than question, and without waiting for an answer she turned away to run behind the wooden divider. But he was too quick, grasping her hand before she could hide away.

"No, Ruby, I…no. It's…beautiful. You. Look. _Beautiful_."

Her expression cleared hopefully before crumpling further, and this time she launched herself at him. He had no choice but to catch her as she threw her body forward and soon found himself enveloped in the presence of a vivacious brunette. Reacting automatically, he wrapped his arms around her and was surprised to find himself touching skin. Dodging a look, Archie blanched at the open back of the dress, wanting to tug backward but unable to do so when she was so firmly attached.

Stuttering, he still tried, "P-Peter would have loved it."

She stilled in his arms and then burrowed herself more fully into his collar, breathing deeply, "I know. But I want you to love it, too."

Heaving a pained sigh, the youth rested his head against hers on the side devoid of a ponytail, "I do, Ruby. I do."

_More than you can ever know._

She hugged him tighter.

~/~/~

AN: I made a comment on Tumblr that "every time I see a red dress I want to draw Ruby wearing it." This was the mental image that resulted from the flippant remark. Ruby modeling prom dresses. In the 1980's. To Teen!Archie. XD Fun stuff!

I unintentionally gave Ruby a blonde, brunette, and redhead collection of friends, by the way. Oops!

And this started out as a drabble, I promise you. ^_^;

The dress can be found here!: www. stylehive bookmark / 80s-sequin -cocktail- dress-niteline- della- roufogali- beaut- vintage- 898848

Just remove the spaces and imagine it in red, not blue. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Breath of Fresh Air

By Shahrezad1

Summary: No matter who they've been, or even whom they'll end up as, being in each other's presence has always been a breath of fresh air. Collection of Drabbles. Fluffy RedXCricket in content. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby or Archie (ABC/Disney does).

~/~/~

Chapter 5

It had been fair weather when he'd set out. The sun had been shining, last week's snowfall having finally started on its usual melt, and the sidewalks were eventually becoming clear.

So it had made perfect sense at the time to take Pongo for a walk.

His trusty friend had been going stir crazy the past few days, the frigid temperatures having forced them inside as his 'Master' hesitated to brave the cold. And the short night strolls that they'd taken could only alleviate so much. But it just wasn't the same as a long, introspective jaunt or even an energetic walk.

So Archie had pulled on a light coat and scarf, snatched up the Dalmatian's favorite leash, and decided on a whim to leave his umbrella at home.

He was deeply regretting that decision.

The first beginnings of snow began around five, following the sun's descent from the sky. The frozen particles were even beautiful at first, landing on both man and canine's noses with all the delicacy of a dancing fairy. But the grace of it soon turned as the wind picked up, starting to make the journey difficult as their ability to walk comfortably or see clearly became barred.

The words, "you shall not pass," came to mind as the psychiatrist and his pet tried to do an about face from the Toll Bridge, even its tagged sign lost amid the furious flurries of white.

They could hardly step forward without getting pushed back, as though the elements didn't want them to return home. But to try and find shelter amid the forest in a storm like this might mean freezing to death, and while he might eventually give in himself (had he been the only individual involved), he wasn't about to let Pongo pay for his mistakes.

So onward they walked, until even he could hear the dog's painful moaning above the storm. Then Archie did what had to be done.

The red-haired therapist grasped his faithful pet in arms already exhausted, forcing the wriggling weight between the layers of his button-up shirt and sweater-vest, then wrapped the edges of his coat around them both as best he was able. The slim red and grey scarf he'd managed to bring with him went around his face, covering mouth and nose as his brows frowned into the slim windshield provided by his trusty old spectacles. But even those were fogging up, and with his arms full of shivering dog and snow up to his calves, Archie Hopper realized that he had lost sight of both Storybrooke's lights and the bridge behind them.

There would be no shelter there. They were lost. And it was all his fault.

~/~/~

Ruby frowned as she eyed the Diner's clock. It was 6:24 and Archie was almost a full half hour late for his usual cup of hot cocoa and blueberry muffin. Normally she wouldn't have worried—his sessions went long sometimes and he was, of course, a grown man—but the weather outside gave her pause. That and the fact that she'd overheard him mention to Marco that he was taking a needed day off from work.

So if he wasn't relaxing to the taste of routine, then where was he?

The waitress peered out into the darkness, hand on her hip and pigtails down for once. In her other hand she bore a pot of coffee, black, which was cooling more and more with every second she spent at the window. But it wasn't as though she was slacking off on her job—the single customer they actually had was Mr. Gold, and if anything he preferred tea and solitude over coffee and conversation.

A chime was heard from behind her as Granny slammed down the Diner phone onto its cradle, the quaint blue landline device matching the rest of the quaint restaurant. Ruby looked up as the other woman hurried over, pulling her cardigan tighter about her body.

"That was Sheriff Graham," Granny started, short, blunt and low. When their single patron didn't stir she continued, voice a terse whisper, "he was checking in with all the local businesses, making sure that everyone would get home just fine and all that."

The waitress's brows furrowed in slow frustration. Her grandmother had a way of beating around the bush sometimes that drove her insane, "yes, and?" she prompted.

Mrs. Lucas grimaced, "and it looks like Archie isn't responding. Seems he went on a walk with Pongo, according to Marco, but while he took his cell with him there's no answer."

Ruby blanched, "what? No!"

It was loud enough of a cry to rouse Mr. Gold and he turned from his paper, frowning, in order to shoot them a glance.

She continued on in a hushed whisper, "Graham's never gonna find him in a storm like this! It's the Gandalf of all storms."

The wry twist of her grandmother's mouth was the only recognition she gave to Ruby's cultural reference, "be that as it may, there's not much else that can be done. He's the best equipped to find the lad, so you better put staring off into the darkness out of your head and get back to work."

With that sharp command, one which jarred her grand-progeny more than she was willing to admit, the owner of the establishment stalked off. Ruby made a face at her back and rolled her eyes before moving reluctantly away from the window.

"Is he really the best man to find Doctor Hopper, I wonder?" a smooth voice asked no one in particular. It made her jump with surprise, having almost forgotten that Gold was there. But her response was to shrug and go back to wiping down tables.

"Doesn't matter. Granny'd ban me from looking if I so much as mentioned it."

"And you always do what your Grandmother says, of course," the comment was rhetorical and more than a bit wry. And from the angle she was standing at she could see his lip lift in the slightest hint of a sneer before he masked it with a sip of tea.

The brunette halted what she was doing as though struck by lightning. Then, after a moment's pause slammed down her cleaning instruments, "you're right. I'm gonna go find Archie." Dodging into the back room (and past her Grandmother, who was mumbling about 'that darn handyman' as she bent over paperwork), Ruby slipped into the black jeans, red blouse and hat that she had brought with her on the off-chance that she might be able to go clubbing tonight. And then sidled past their puzzled cook in order to fill a thermos with some hearty soup, grateful that she had a few blankets in the trunk of her car for emergencies.

Yanking on the last of her preparatory accoutrements, a set of gloves and her heavy fake-fur coat, the young woman started to head out. Only to do a short about face, "I never thought that I'd say this, but…thanks Gold. I owe you one."

He saluted her over his shoulder with his cup of tea. Which, she noticed for the first time, seemed to have a crack in it.

"Oh, not this time, I'd wager. But perhaps in the future."

~/~/~

Snow was starting to freeze to his eyelashes and cheeks, tears having long-since streamed from blurry eyes. And his forehead was no better off, a lance of pain accompanying the frigid cold barrier pressing insistently against his skin.

Meanwhile Pongo hadn't ceased whimpering. The Dalmatian was a wet, heavy deadweight that his arms were locked around, cutting off the blood supply therein. And those areas in which his dog was pressed against were blazingly hot, in contrast to the cold the rest of him was feeling. Making the situation both painful and uncomfortable at the same time.

Plus he was getting tired.

He'd tried following what light he could see, but it had always led him to dead ends and painful paths. Once he even almost ended up in a stream, catching himself with a branch just seconds before plunging into the rapidly moving water. Now he was losing hope, out of energy, and was ready to give up.

He just…didn't think that he could do it anymore. Walk anymore. He was so cold, so very tired, and there was no one who would miss him all that much if he just…sat down…and didn't get up again.

Well, maybe Marco. He would miss time with his oldest, best friend. And he would miss…the diner. The people there, the feeling of being welcome…he'd miss…

…he'd miss Ruby. But he didn't know if she'd miss him all that much. He was just another one of her many friends, only a single face in the crowd.

Imagining the waitress in his mind's eye, he was so distracted by the vision that he didn't notice when he stopped walking. Too caught up in memories of her smiling and beckoning him on. _Toward the light_, she said, _just follow me…_

The light.

The LIGHT!

There! He saw it! Town was in sight!

Between rapidly blinking, ice-covered lashes a light glowed through the storm, steady and getting stronger. But…

He frowned in confusion.

…why was it getting brighter so fast?

The man had mere seconds to process what he was seeing before the psychiatrist's eyes opened wide. He leapt to his right, dodging just before a fire engine-red convertible mowd him over, Pongo still in his arms. What resulted was both of them tumbling into a snowdrift, frozen precipitation piled up to his thighs as he found himself struggling in the murky tangle that was snow. More importantly, he found that he couldn't get up. Especially with his arms burdened by canine weight as they were.

And then the light shut off and was still, the wail of the wind the only counterpoint to the freezing water soaking through his pant-legs.

"Omigosh, Archie!" a voice then called over the howl of the storm, "I almost _hit_ you!" And with a yank both man and pet were being tugged out of the quicksand-like pile. Their savior wasn't the strongest individual, especially on such uncertain terrain, but it was enough for Hopper to get his legs under him.

And then he was face to face with an anxious Ruby Lucas, her hair windswept and bottom lip entirely devoid of lipstick, what with all the worrying she'd done to it.

She was the most beautiful sight that he'd ever seen, especially with her gloved hands burning their warmth into his shoulders.

Pongo whined distinctly between the two of them, however, reminding both humans that he was, in fact, still freezing.

Ruby's features instantly crumpled into sorrow, tears only just barely held at bay, "oh, Pongo, you poor thing. Let's get the both of you gentlemen somewhere warm!"

Working together, the two humans plus dog stumbled to her car, whereupon Ruby shoved him onto the back seat like an invalid. Tossing blankets from her trunk at him before he could say a word and climbing back into her front seat in order to carefully turn around, fighting the vehicle's desire to skid every few seconds.

Then all that he could sense was a blessed burning sensation. His face, his hands, his toes…they ached with heat as the convertible's heater roared above the sound of the blizzard outside. A blizzard that could no longer reach him now, nor his Dalmatian either.

He could finally rest, safe and sound beneath the cloth-and-wire-frame hood of her automobile. It was a frail defense against the elements but a far cry better than he'd been experiencing, and he said a silent prayer of thanks for such an extreme improvement in his situation, eyes drooping with exhaustion.

But Ruby's next words cut through the haze, shaking him awake, "you should put your wet things in the plastic bag under my seat, otherwise that blanket won't keep you warm for long."

Her eyes were on the road as she spoke with complete practicality, never mind the shock she'd just added to his already exhausted emotions.

"W-what was that?"

She halted the car for a moment and turned back to look at him, the man sitting alarmed in her back seat with arms still wrapped around his dog, "Archie, you know first aid just as well as I do. So you need to get out of your wet clothes and into something dry. Same goes for Pongo. There are two blankets—use one to wrap up in and the other for warmth."

"B-but-!"

"AND!" she interrupted sternly, sounding too much like her grandmother for her own good, "if you manage to get that far I'll give you the soup that I brought. It should still be hot."

The concept of soup, steaming and made up of everything wonderful in this world, set his argument aside. Soon he was maneuvering one of the comforters she'd brought into a cloak of modesty, still wearing his boxers, undershirt and button-up. But the socks were gotten rid of, the pants eyed with distaste, and the sweater vest destined for either ruin or the Salvation Army. Ruby, to her credit, never peeked, eyes continually on the road. And Pongo welcomed the onrush of warmth by climbing back into his master's lap, the blanket folding about both of them.

Only then did she park the vehicle again, leaving the heater running as she retrieved a crimson container, the "cup" top easily coming off.

"This is for Pongo," she said first, pouring some of the chunky liquid into the topmost pot, then handed the rest to her friend, "and this is for you."

Both males eagerly dug into the fare, its warmth soon transferring to their limbs and putting clarity and hope back into forms that had almost given up. The waitress smiled fondly at the both of them for a moment before returning to her task of driving.

But the smile dropped off as wheels failed to find any purchase. And then the heater started its slow decline, engine not in use.

All three individuals froze before Ruby tried again. And again.

Green eyes met blue in the rearview mirror, and like parents unwilling to discuss bad events in presence of their child, neither said anything.

It was cold and getting colder, her toes informed her within boots that were still too pointed to be practical, too form-fitting to fight the chill And Archie was sitting in her backseat, wearing only the barest of essentials. Ruby mutely slipped off her shoes and climbed in next to her friend, retrieving the second blanket and wrapping it around her as she leaned into the red-head, sharing what little warmth existed in her, now that plan A had fallen by the wayside. And he accepted the offer, mutely, the two bundled figures huddling together with a canine between them.

~/~/~

Sheriff Graham had eventually had to wait out the storm, forced into getting what rest he could while sitting upright in Granny's Diner. At least until the snow cleared. But the minute the sun shone through those windows he was exiting, rough hand rubbing sleep from his eyes and instincts aimed at the road.

For Archie wasn't the only one missing, Ruby having foolishly wandered off on a mission to save the day. He couldn't fault her for it—he could only imagine what had happened to the gentle Doctor Hopper. But now it meant _two_ missing person cases instead of just one…

An hour of searching resulted in nothing, and as the first stretched into two he made a decision to aim for the town line. Luck, however, seemed, was on his side as the red convertible came into view. It wasn't difficult to miss among so much white, for which he was eternally grateful.

And when he pried open the side door and peered in he wasn't all that surprised to find that Ruby wasn't alone, the two figures present curled into one another among a pile of blankets, Dalmatian laying like a cherry on top and looking at him blandly from among the scene.

Ruby was fully dressed, although he was pretty sure Archie was missing a few things. And in the dark provided by snow-covered windows the waitress had managed to curl her gloved fingers around the back of the town therapist's neck, face nuzzled into his shoulder. Archie wasn't much better, his hands tangled in her long, dark hair and glasses askew. It was an oddly serene moment, and despite his frantic, worry-filled search Graham felt as though he was intruding upon their privacy.

But nothing lasted forever and, well, they were both alive. Which was a real relief, he thought to himself as he began calling Tolman for a tow. But he somehow knew that the young woman better have one heck of an explanation for her grandmother.

~/~/~

The cold was an unwelcome contrast to the warmth surrounding him. The misty zephyrs battling the breath heating the flesh of his neck and the solid, affectionate hand cradling the back of his head. His own was wrapped around a slim waist, its brother lost in something long and silky and restrictive. And although his imaginings were never this human, this soothing, still he persisted in thinking that it was only a dream.

Until a heavy weight upon their combined sides shifted, moaning a canine's whine.

_Pongo_, his mind supplied subconsciously, _he probably needs to be let out_.

Swallowing at the mothballs that had somehow managed to multiply overnight within his mouth, the red-haired therapist opened caked, bleary eyes. The discomfort of something sharp and metallic pressing against his face was matched with surprising sight, not a usual occurrence when he woke in the mornings. And then he was pulling in a gasp at the last minute, unable to process the vision before him.

Ruby Lucas was wrapped in his arms, breathing heavily and a smile on her face. And she actually seemed to be happy in his presence, even going so far as to hook one stockinged foot around his.

Shock gave way to joy, then a splash of very real fear.

Granny was going to kill him.

The last thing he remembered was the two of them leaning against one another for warmth, and then his eyes drowsily closing after a long and eventful day. After that he'd fallen into dreams that began and ended with the woman lying next to him. But he'd never imagined that they might actually come true.

A cleared throat broke through self-recriminations and with a slow turn he found the source of the encroaching cold in a bearded, smirking face peered in at the two of them, arm resting on the door frame above him. he good doctor had the decency to blush as he realized how their positions might look.

Irish tones rolled humorously, as though indulging in a private joke, "good morning, Doctor Hopper."

"G-good morning, Sheriff," his voice cracked hoarsely, sounding ill-used and rough in the morning light.

"I'm assuming Ruby found you, then?" the other man prompted lightly, to which Archie could only swallow.

"Ah, y-yes, I suppose you could s-say that."

Graham motioned casually toward the woman between them, voice still a low murmur, "I'll give you a few moments of privacy to wake 'sleeping beauty.'"

"Um, t-thank you, Sheriff."

Then the two of them were alone again (with exception of their Dalmatian sentinel) and Archie was left wondering just exactly how he was going to manage such a thing.

~/~/~

AN: The inspiration for this came when we were hit with a series of snowstorms in Utah recently, one right after another. Most of us are accustomed to the extreme weather, having either lived or resided in this state for a few years or more. But it sure made for one heck of an inspiration when I was walking from work in it. Especially while pushing one's bike home through knee-high snowdrifts.

And yes, quite a few people nicknamed the storm, "Gandalf." XD

Note: I am aware of the fact that Graham would have been a good choice to find Archie. However, while he was raised by wolves he himself _is not one_. Ruby is. And that extra step makes her a better choice. Graham probably would have found the therapist and his dog, but it would most likely have been too late. Instead, Ruby arrived just in time. Her luck kind of sucks overall, though. ^^;


End file.
